First Christmas
by Lost Galaxies
Summary: It's Orion's first ever Christmas, with help from Gia and the other Megaforce ranger to try to make it the best understanding of the much loved season.


It's getting to look like Christmas, all of the lights are up, kids are singing carols and smiling with there family, the fresh layer of snow cold to the touch. As the days are filled with cheer it's only logical that people will know it's Christmas season right?...

"Why are people decorating the tall trees with coloured light" a boy wearing a sliver jacket and a grey coloured scarf asked the the girl he was with "why are children running around singing and all happy?" The girl looked towards him and smiled

"It's Christmas time Orion, everyone is cheerly" she smiled as she swung her arms in the air

"Um, Gia, what is Christmas by the way?" He looked at her confused, they both stopped walking as the girl, Gia looked straight into his eyes and opened her mouth

"Y-you don't know what Christmas is?" She stayed looking at him shocked

"It's that a bad thing I don't know?" He question her, Gia picked up her phone and texted something then grabbed onto Orion's wrist and starts to power walk

"Where are you taking me!?" He asked as they Walked faster

"You'll soon find out"

They arrived to a house covered in the same lights the tree's were, Gia opened up the door and her and Orion went inside. They walked into the living room of the house to see, Jake, Noah, Troy and Emma waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Orion asked them

"To teach you all of the things you need to know about Christmas" Emma said excitedly as they ran over to the male

"Telling by the way you reacted when you heard about this holiday, I'm guessing up on your home planet Andresia you didn't celebrate Christmas" Noah said, he Pulled out a note book and started writing stuff down.

"Yea we didn't celebrate this day you know has Christmas, or at least my family didn't" Orion said looking around the room "anyway what is Christmas all about?"

Jake smiled "Christmas is the time of year you spend it with the ones you loves to celebrate the end of the year, or if you believe in God it's the day the lords son came into the world"

"Can you spend Christmas with Friends as well?" He question him

"You can spend Christmas with friends and family and anyone you like" he responded to the Aliens question, Orion smiled and looked at them all

"I'm getting to like this Christmas idea"

"There's more things to know about this holiday" Troy slowly walked over to him "Christmas isn't all about spending time with love ones and friends, it's a time to be happy and to celebrate the year that has been past, we survived another year"

"That's also true" Gia spoke

"Maybe if We can all go out in the town today, it's better to show someone something than it is to tell it to them" Troy said

"Let's do that" Gia smiled as she held Orion's arm "let's go show you what Christmas is really about" they all walked out of the living room and out of the front door, Troy stopped in front of the house and smiled

"Aren't you coming Troy?" Orion asked him, he walked up to his fellow friend

"I am coming along I was just watching you guys" Troy smiled, Orion wrapped his arm around Troys neck and smiled

"Well you don't need to watch us, you can be with us" orion smiled

"Yea I guess" Troy let out a small giggle as both stated to walk, orion ran up to the others and Troy moved over to Jake

"So did you ask him yet?" Jake asked him, Troy looked at him with wide eyes

"Never"

"Well soon you got to" Jake said as Troy started to run

"Again I'll never ask" They both started to run as the caught up with the others...

"So what's first on the list?" Orion asked Gia as they walked through the park

"Well, where do you want to start?" She asked him, he had a moment to think about before he made his answer

"Is there anything all of us can do?"

Gia smiled "Yep"

"Than lets do that" he cheered,

"Just wait here with the others" she smiled as she ran off, orion walked over to the others

"Where did Gia run off too?" Emma question Orion

"I don't know em" he looked at her

"Sounds like her, leaving us in the cold" Jake said

"Guys we can do something while we wait for her" noah suggested,

"Like this?" Jake picked up some of the snow from the ground, made it into a ball and through it at him. It hit him right in the back as Jake started to laugh, Noah turned around, fixed his glasses up, picked some snow up and through it as his best friend

"What are they doing?" orion question Emma

"They're having a snow ball fight" she giggle picking up some snow herself

"How do you play?" He asked

"Like this" she throw the snowball at her and it hit him in the chest

"Crap Emma" he said

"Well you wanted to know how to play" she laughed as she saw what was coming next, she stared to run as Orion made a snowball and throw it at her

"Aren't you playing Troy?" Jake question as he walked over to his friend

"I'll join in later" he sighed

"Are you even okay?" Jake exclaimed placing his hand on his shoulder

"I'm an okay, I just been thinking about stuff that's all" Troy said, Jake didn't fall for it, looked our towards to others who were still playing and looked back

"Yea Troy, who are you gonna even try telling him?" Jake crossed his arms

"Not ever" Troy said

"Oh so do you want me to?" Je playfully said as he turn away from Troy "Hey Orion!"

"Shut the fuck up Jake!" He quickly covered Jakes mouth up as Gia walked behind the two males

"What's with this language boys?" She questioned them "it's Christmas time, keep it g rated" Troy took is hand away from Jakes mouth

"Sorry Gia" they both sighed

"Now Since you two aren't playing you can help me set up this stuff under that covered area over there" she smiled handing both of the boys bags of stuff

"What's this stuff for?" Jake question as he looked into one of the bags

"You'll see" she brought them over to the covered area and they started to un pack the stuff

"What are you guys doing?" orion walked over question the three teens

"It's a surprise" Gia Smiled as she continuing to hang some stuff up

"Oh okay then" he said before turning away

"Maybe you and Troy Could go and get us something?" Jake said with a grin on his face, troy gave him that look

"What do you need us to get?" Troy asked

"The stuff we need is all in the forest" she smiled handing them a list

"Why did we need to go into the forest for?" He question

"Tensou's there and he gonna give you the stuff to give to me"

"Fine," troy rolled his eyes

"Well let's go there first" orion smiled as the boys started to walk off

"Well Gia, did you know about Troy?" Jake question her

"About Troy having a little thing for Orion?, Yep, everyone knows" she giggled

"Was it just guessable?" He asked

"Yes, we can tell since Troys a bit flirty about orion" she smiled "I think it's cute especially when it's Christmas season"

"That's true," he agreed with her "is Tensou really in the forest?"

"He is, I called him up to detracted Orion when we set this Christmas Party thing up" she placed her arms on her hips "and asking Troy to go with him is a bonus since he can somehow get orion's off the thought of what we are doing"

"That's actually a good plan" he smiled looking at her

"Please tell me this isn't a prank" Troy Exclaimed as him orion walked through the forest with Orion, they keep following the path of the forest

"Oh Tensou can't be that hard to find" orion said as he looked around the surrounding area

"Right you are Orion!" A small robotic voice cheered, the boys looked down to see Tensou wheel out of a near by bush with a bow around this next

"Tensou!" Troy smiled as he got down into his knees to get to The little robot

"Merry Christmas to the both of you" he smiled whizzing around the two males

"Um Tensou, I'm still learning what Christmas is" orion said looking down

"Oh boy Orion, you got a lot to learn" Tensou said "sit down and I'll tell you, both of you the story of Christmas"

"Okay" both boys sat down on the forest floor clearly some of the snow away, Tensou wheeled in front of them and started to speak

"Christmas is a time at the end of the year for family's to get together and give each other gifts and love, this day started long time ago when the Lord oh mighty son was born in a stable, it's grown bigger across the many years, now the star of Christmas is a jolly man called Santa who comes into people's houses, and gives children all across the world gifts. People also leave's out cookies for Santa, you can get a picture of him at local shopping centra and other places"

"Is that all Christmas is all about" Orion question

"There's still a lot of stuff you'll learn across the Christmases you'll experience on earth" Tensou explained

"It's okay that you don't know everything about Christmas, this is only your first Christmas" Troy smiled wrapped an arm around him

"You're right Troy" Orion smiled as he started to hug him, Troy blushed a bit but soon hugged back

"Aww" Tensou Smiled as he heard a beep, he didn't what to ruin the hug between The two

"Oh here's the thing Gia wanted me to give to you to give to her" Tensou placed a Small box all wrapped in wrapping paper next to them, Orion poked his head up from the hug as saw the little box

"Thanks" he smiled, He tapped Troy on the back "hey, I think we should start to head back to the others now"

"Yea I guess" he said looking away from Orion's Blue eyes, they both stood up from the ground and started to walk out of the forest.

"I wonder what Gia was planing?" Orion question as they got the the main park

"I not sure but it has to do about you" Troy smiled

"Me?" He said "why me?"

"You'll see Orion"

They walked more as something caught Orion's eyes, he smiled and tapped Troy shoulder to show him

"What's going on over there?" Orion questioned Him

"As I said you'll see" he smiled as Gia ran over to Him with a smiled

"Surprise Orion" she smiled as they all started walking

"Wait that was the surprise?" Orion said Speechless

"This" Gia walks shim over to a Christmas themed party type event, all of the others were there

"Merry Christmas Orion!" They all cheered and ran over to him

"Thank you so much guys!" He smiled

"It's all we could do for you" Emma giggled

"We wanted to show you what Christmas is really all about" Noah said

"Well what are you all waiting for? Enjoy yourself" Gia Cheered "and don't forget to open your gift" Orion un wrapped the gift, he smiled as he looked at it

"Thank you!" He picked up the gift, A small Christmas tree with a card that said Merry Christmas with lots of love - your friends

"There's also one other thing" Jake joked as he looked over to Troy and then back to Orion "walk to me a bit"

"Okay" orion said as he started to walk more near Jake"

"And stop and look up" Jake started to laugh as Orion looked up, A type of plant was hung up from the roof, he was confused by want it meant

"It's mistletoe" Jake told him

"Wait what?" Orion said confused

"People kiss under that stuff" Jake cracked up laughing, Gia Walked over to him and whispered

"Is this your plan?"

"Yep Gia Yep just watch"

As orion stayed there still confused Troy walked over and faced him, he placed his hand on his cheek and took a breath in "please Don't hate me for this" Orion was shocked as He felt Troys lips meet his in a form a kiss, he closed his eyes and kissed back letting his arm wrapped around Troy

"Told you it will work"

"I'm impressed it did"

They both broke away and looked into each other's blue eyes and laughed as they kissed again

"Now if only?" Jake smirked giving Gia a look, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

"Don't even think of it"

"You didn't even know what I was going to do"

"Shut up and enjoy the moment"

"She's right" Emma Smiled walking over to then with Christmas crackers, "thought I should give you two one"

"What are those anyway?" Orion Questioned as she also handed one to him

"Two people pull in and there's usually something inside, you know, if someone hasn't already taken the something out" Troy told him "be warned it might make a cracking sound"

Orion took one end of the Cracker and and Emma jumped in and took the other end and in one hard pull the cracker cracked and ripped in half

"what did you get?" He Questioned her and she tipped the cracker facing her hand and lightly shook out the gift, it was a Small pink keychain, a small piece of paper and a Green coloured paper crown.

"Just a keychain and a Joke thing" she gave the little flower shaped Key chain to him "you can keep it, as a Small reminder of this moment"

"Thank you for it" he picked it up by the chain and smiled

"I hope Christmas is all you thought it would turn out to be" Troy half smiled

"It's been amazing so far, I know I'm going to enjoy this time of year" he cheered

"I asked my parents already, would you like to spend Christmas Day with me?, I mean if you want to stay the night before as well go for it, I cam even get a gift and put it under the tree for you" he bit his bottom lip as he waited for a reply

"Of corse I will Troy" He smiled letting his hand hold his...

Soon it was late and the group started to pack up. After eveything was done they all took a walk down town before it was time for them to say goodbye and go there ways

"Orion!" Gia called over, "I hope you had a great day today"

"It was perfect, I loved everything about it, and I gained a new time to celebrate and a Boyfriend what's not to enjoy"

"I thought you would be going home with him tonight?" She questioned

"We are still working on that, he still has to run it down with his parents, we all know how protective of him they are" he chucked

"I need to go now, have a safe trip home and i will see you soon" she started to walk off. Snow was falling softly as he looked up into the Sky and smiled

"I know I'm going to enjoy it down here a bit more now, but I still miss it up there like crazy" a dried a tear from his cheek as he too headed home on this winter night...

 ** _Warning lots of writers Notes coming you're way_**

 **October 3th 2016: this was planned to come out Last Christmas, it's no where near Chrismas, it's near Halloween when I fished this, and on the night I'm due back to go to school, dammit me. I might write another one this year as well. Note to December me: Remember to post this, and wish everyone a merry Christmas cause you fair know this is Halloween season but Australia cares more about X-Mas than it, next Christmas fic might be about another Megaforce couple. dun Dun DUN,**

 **December 10th 2016: I forgot to do another Christmas fic for this year FML, I mean, yea, now it is near Christmas I would like to give a Big shout out to the people supporting me still even if I haven't not been updating, I am sorry, I been having blocks and other stuff :(, again I hope you guys liked this and merry Christmas with love From Me (From all the names you know me by)**


End file.
